


"Вещественные знаки невещественных отношений"

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Тонкая грань: расширенная вселенная [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Входит в "расширенную вселенную" "Тонкой грани". Маленький кусочек хроник, который мог бы войти и в "Тридцать два в квадрате". семейная жизнь Койрэна и Тарьи "постканон" и чуть-чуть о детстве Корнея...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Вещественные знаки невещественных отношений"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Пантерой ака Эстет.

Посвящается дражайшему соавтору

Маленькая зарисовка об отношениях Тарьи и Койрэна в реальном, новом для обоих мире. Заглавие сознательно похищено из «Обыкновенной истории» Гончарова.  
* * *  
После всего происшедшего хотелось уединиться в тихом месте. Чтобы никто не мешал. Майор Калинин дал молодой чете такую возможность, но кто даст гарантию, что сюда, в музей, не ворвутся? Вроде, конечно, и некому, здесь закрыто на вечный ремонт, а враги уже побеждены…  
Самое бы время Койрэну заняться привычным делом, но ведь мир другой, и кто знает, как воспримут окружающие. Раскапывать необычные знания – это достаточно неблагодарное дело, во все времена, в общем-то…  
Койрэн нашёл книги в музее и погрузился в чтение, чтобы отвлечься от нехороших мыслей. В любом случае это было интересно – тем более, всё внове, это для здешних сия информация общедоступна…  
Тарья сидела в соседней комнате и тоже листала книгу. На церковнославянском, но почти всё понимала, хотя в её мире письменность была иной.  
Друг с другом они пока ещё не разговаривали. С того самого момента, как проводили Санзо.  
Койрэну и хотелось сделать первый шаг, но он немного побаивался. Чего боялся? Того, что Тарья не поймёт? В любом случае, стоило начать первому, а то бы они так и сидели в разных комнатах. Но скромность и непонятная деликатность удерживали его на месте.  
Тарья тем более не сделала бы шаг первой. Она привыкла обожать его на расстоянии, чтить как святого – и просто любить… А тут вдруг оказалось, что её дитя – и его дитя тоже, а ведь они вживую почти и не касались друг друга. И почти не разговаривали.  
Что заставило их одновременно направиться друг к другу, какая сила? Скорее всего, та самая, которой их сын скрепил их союз…  
Никто из них не решался заговорить первым. Смущённые, они старались не глядеть друг на друга. Но выяснить отношения когда-то же надо…  
На этот раз Тарья хотя бы не упала в обморок. Хотя ей всё ещё казалось, что она спит или грезит.  
– Ты… реален?  
– Вроде, да, – робко промолвил Койрэн. – Хотя мне самому не верится в свою реальность…  
– Ты столько лет был в междумирье… Неудивительно…  
– Может, теперь я определюсь в своём существовании. Ситуация, вроде бы, располагает. Ты что же, считала меня реальным лицом или кем-то ещё?  
– Когда-то жившим святым, который теперь перешёл… в высшую форму существования.  
– Но в моём мире многие не считали меня святым. Предателем – может быть…  
– По-разному. Я-то так не считала никогда… И кого ты предал? Ты как раз пытался спасти… ту девочку и весь наш мир.  
– Люди разные, – молвил Койрэн, – на всякий рот платок не накинешь. Да и тогда меня это не слишком волновало: я просто пытался выполнить свой долг… и отвернулся к окну.  
– Страшно было? – Тарья подошла поближе. – Ну, когда тебя… вратами?  
– Да любому было бы страшно. О себе я думал в последнюю очередь…  
– А потом?.. Когда ты вознёсся над всем этим? – она подошла ближе и почти коснулась его локтя.  
– Для меня это уже не имело значения. Главное, девочка осталась жива…  
– И книга тоже не пропала, и в конце концов всё образовалось. Вот, а говоришь – не святой…  
Койрэн почувствовал, как краснеет.  
– Для меня ты всегда был… самым важным человеком, – Тарья сказала это – и замерла. Хорошо, что он не видит её лица…  
Собеседник долго не находил слов. Скорее от смущения и робости, нежели от нежелания.  
– Это… правда? – он повернул к ней лицо.  
– А ты сомневаешься? После всех ночей, что я провела в часовне…  
– Я не знал, что кому-то так нужен. Если тебе будет легче, оставайся со мной.  
– Только так и будет легче. Хотя… я всё ещё не верю. Наш ребёнок… будто и не с нами всё.  
– Я и сам не верю, Тарья… Сложные чувства… Прости, если я так неловко тут…  
– Как будто я лучше. Ты хоть книги читал, а я ничего дальше монастырских стен и не видела…  
– В нас есть что-то общее, я чувствую, но словами не могу передать… определённо есть…  
– Иначе мы бы не сошлись вот так. Хорошо, что ты не вернулся в междумирье.  
– Думаю, тут мы можем больше сделать хотя бы друг для друга, – робко промолвил Койрэн, опустив глаза.  
– Твой сын думает так же. Он и уговорил тебя остаться.  
– Значит, нам суждено быть вместе, – слабо улыбнулся Койрэн.  
– Теперь уже точно. Подумать только – если я правильно поняла, скоро родится наш внук… а мы ведь… Всё, что у нас было – было на расстоянии…  
– Самое время наверстать, – он теперь не отрываясь глядел на Тарью. И куда пропала его стеснительность?  
И её тоже. Всё-таки притяжение меж ними было очень сильным. Таким, что преодолело время, и пространство, и обыденные представления о возможном и невозможном…  
Сами того не замечая, они заключили друг друга в объятия.  
Благо никто их тут не видел и помешать не мог. Больше того, их ведь почти благословили на настоящую семейную жизнь! По крайней мере, настоятельно велели больше не жить порознь.  
…Потом, отпустив друг друга и прервав поцелуй, они, дико смущённые, сидели рядышком на диване и обсуждали планы на жизнь.  
– Надо бы свадьбу честь по чести, – тихо сказала юная женщина. – Пока мы ещё не нагрешили слишком много. Только ведь мы в этом мире… как будто бы вне закона.  
– Ничего, Тарья. Если будет надо – майор сделает нам любые документы, себе же он делает! А свадьба перед Богом и людьми у нас уже была.  
– Да, наш сын как-никак священнослужитель. Пусть и неправильный…  
– Да уж. Ладно, у каждого своя дорога в жизни, а мы свой путь пройдём достойно, – Койрэн не собирался никого осуждать, тем более уж своего сына.  
* * *  
Майор Калинин устроил судьбу своих подопечных. Да и с документами проблем почти не возникло. Оставалось привыкать быть официально Таисией и Корнеем.  
Работу искать оказалось сложнее: к этому миру оба были почти не приспособлены. К счастью, Тарья прижилась при ближайшем храме – это было нетрудно с её благочестием и стремлением помогать людям. Тем более настоятель храма, довольно молодой ещё отец Иоанн, был добрым знакомым майора Калинина – и, может быть, знал о мирах больше обычного. Понимал уж точно больше – вот такого духовника Тарье и не хватало всю жизнь… И, пожалуй, её венчание с Койрэном по чину было всего лишь вопросом времени.  
Её спутник по жизни не определился ещё со своим в ней местом. Но молодая супруга всё же уговорила его брать хотя бы надомную работу. Санька же берёт, всегда брала и сейчас продолжает, даром что в декрете и ждёт пополнение – и так странно думать, что скоро у неё родится их, Койрэна и Тарьи, внук или внучка. В Сети у нечаянной невестки знакомые там и сям – а сам Койрэн без труда вспомнит опыт пятисотлетней давности по работе в информационных системах…  
И пусть у Саньки некоторые взгляды её новой родни вызывали вежливое недоумение, и пусть родителям Санзо тоже было подчас трудно её понять и не осудить – но общались они, в общем, нормально. И не настолько близко, чтобы сильно друг друга напрягать. Это потом, когда уже родится мальчик, Койрэн и Тарья будут стремиться и помогать, и просто видеть его почаще.  
В тот день, когда слишком, невозможно молодая для бабушки, всё ещё похожая на девочку женщина возьмёт белоголового ребёнка на руки, – она будто заново переживёт минувшие события. «Отпустит» себя-тогдашнюю, понимая, что это не круг замкнулся – это спираль вывела её, Тарью, на новый виток. Она стала лучше, сильнее, и она постарается дать внуку то, чего не смогла дать сыну. Главное, не навязываться Саньке, для которой этот ребёнок – вся жизнь. К счастью, у Тарьи жизненного опыта было куда как меньше, чем у незаконной невестки, и она уж точно не стала бы учить Саньку жить. Только почаще держать Корнея на руках, гладить, прижимать к себе и что-то нашёптывать…  
Койрэну станет по-настоящему интересно только когда внук уже научится говорить, слушать, а потом и книжки читать… К этому времени, кстати, станет ясно, что Корней очень похож на Саньку, и не только внешне, но и по общему складу. Бабушку и деда он, конечно, любил и слушал со сдержанным интересом – но далёкие миры не будоражили его воображения, и всякие мистические штуки тоже.  
Но к этому времени было уже вовсе необязательно, чтобы кто-то заменял Тарье её сына и рос так, как она себе представляла в мечтах. Жизнь ведь и так продолжалась и была наполнена прежде всего любовью…

Март-апрель 2011


End file.
